Blood Roses
by Feer.MZB
Summary: Blood roses back on the street now. Can't forget the things you never said - escrita para o My Bloody Secret Valentine - S/B


Disclaimer: Nada, exceto o plot, me pertence.

Fic escrita para o 'My Bloody Secret Valentine' da seção S/B do fórum 6v. Dedicada à minha amiga oculta: dione.

Inspirada na música: Blood Roses - Tori Amos ( http:/ letras. terra .com. br/ tori-amos /1524/ )

* * *

**Blood Roses**

_por FeerMZB_

Sirius ouviu seus passos ecoarem pelo chão de pedra. A cada movimento, algo se movimentava nas sombras, talvez ratos ou baratas. Tio Alphard tinha sido generoso com ele, mas tudo que ele podia custear era aquele apartamento barato. Bellatrix aprovava. Muito discreto, ela dizia. E, baseando-se no fato de que se encontravam às escondidas, a discrição parecia uma necessidade. Mesmo assim, ele não gostava de lá. Não que preferisse a mansão Black. Preferia uma vida sem luxos a viver sufocado em crenças e manuais de comportamento. Mas aquilo não era exatamente a vida maravilhosa da liberdade como ele tinha imaginado. Suspirou e colocou a chave na fechadura.

Talvez a vida toda não fosse como ele tinha imaginado.

Ao abrir a porta, sentiu algo estranho. O espaço todo, que não era grande, estava tomado por um cheiro inebriante e adocicado que lhe era familiar. Não conseguiu distingui-lo na primeira vez e parou à porta por um momento, confuso. Não por muito tempo, já que viu algo jogado no chão de madeira velha. Algo que se destacava de toda a bagunça espalhada, entre um sofá e uma pequena estante. Uma rosa vermelha estava no chão, como se alguém a estivesse esquecido ali. Ela estava embebida em algo que exalava aquele mesmo cheiro que lhe invadia as narinas. Algo de um vermelho escuro e viscoso que ele, se não fosse pelo cheiro, tomaria como sangue. Molhou o dedo indicador e levou à boca. Confirmando suas suspeitas, sentiu um forte gosto de vinho tinto. Algo lhe dizia que aquilo tinha alguma coisa a ver com Bellatrix.

A alguns passos dali, havia outra rosa sangrenta. E em curto espaço depois dessa, havia outra e mais outra. Elas formavam uma espécie de trilha que ele deveria seguir. Passavam pelo quarto e indicavam o banheiro. Parou diante da porta velha de madeira escura que estava fechada. Tentou imaginar milhões de coisas que poderia encontrar. Não conseguiu pensar em nada.

Ao entrar, deparou-se com a prima que se banhava em algo que não era água. Surpreendeu-se ao perceber que não ficaria surpreso se aquilo fosse sangue, mas concluiu que fosse vinho tinto. Ela, notando sua presença, o olhou com indiferença. Ele abriu um sorriso.

- Achei que transformar água em vinho fosse coisa de trouxas.

Recebeu um olhar de reprovação.

- E eu achei que você não fosse ficar parado, só olhando.

Um sorriso maroto surgiu nas faces de Sirius. Despiu-se tão rapidamente quando pode e em poucos segundos entrou na banheira, sendo hipnotizado pelo cheiro envolvente e a imagem da prima a molhar os lábios. Ele tentou chegar perto para beijá-la, mas foi interrompido pelas mãos dela em seu peito. Ela o encostou contra a porcelana fria e encaixou as pernas em volta de seu tronco.

Ela o beijava com tanta volúpia como nunca tinha beijado antes. Sua boca tinha gosto de vinho, tinha cor de vinho, tinha cheiro de vinho. E ele sentiu-se embriagado, mas sabia que não era por causa do álcool. Bella provocava isso nas pessoas. Os beijos de Bella condenavam pessoas ao vício. E ele perguntava-se se algum dia se reabilitaria de ser amante dela. No fundo, pensava que não.

O movimento ritmado que a prima agora fazia era acompanhado por ele. Sirius adorou a sensação da pele dela molhada na bebida, de como o líquido se mexia no ritmo dos dois. E os gritos, ah, os gritos! Os gemidos e murmúrios da mulher, que nunca se calara para ninguém na vida, só o desafiavam, cada vez mais. Sentiu as unhas dela correrem por suas costas e um último som de gozo, antes que adormecessem ali mesmo.

Ele acordou, ainda na banheira, mas sozinho. Não tinha noção de quanto tempo havia se passado. A brisa que entrava pela janela tocava na sua pele molhada e o deixava com frio. Sentia-se estranho, talvez estivesse embriagado. Talvez sentisse o vazio que surgia agora. Ela sempre o deixava assim, sem explicações. Não que ele fosse reclamar, o elemento surpresa parecia ser uma das melhores coisas nela.

Não era igual às tantas outras vezes que se encontraram, só não sabia em que. Levantou-se, à procura da toalha, e derramou vinho por todo o aposento. Deu de ombros enquanto se enrolava e seguia para a cozinha. Preparou o café do jeito trouxa e esperou alguns minutos até que tudo ficasse pronto. Bellatrix teria surtos de impaciência se o visse assim. Ao pegar a caneca suja em cima da pia, viu algo jogado por perto. Um calendário bruxo. Estranho, já que não existiam calendários naquele apartamento. Checou o dia circulado e supôs que era a data atual. Viu numa legenda minúscula que era o Dia dos Namorados. Definitivamente, algo estava estranho.

Agarrou sua caneca e seguiu pela casa, checando em cada canto. Esperava por alguma armadilha deixada pela prima, uma cobra pronta para dar o bote, talvez. Na sua observação, percebeu novas rosas espalhadas que pareciam levar à mesma trilha de antes. Estavam molhadas, certamente eram novas. Seguiu as como seguira na noite passada e chegou sem surpresas ao banheiro. Em meio ao vinho tinto, havia um colar.

Examinou-o por certo tempo. O pingente era um leão grifinório com uma juba exuberante e brilhantes olhos vermelhos. Um pouco chamativo, tinha que concordar, mas nunca pensara que Bella teria tanto bom gosto. Com um sorriso maroto, colocou-o em seu pescoço. Em um instante, a corrente transformou-se em uma cobra verde e prateada, engolindo o leão logo em seguida. Se não fosse pela mão esquerda de Sirius que ainda estava no caminho, ela o teria estrangulado.

Não restavam dúvidas que aquele era um presente dela. E enquanto ria loucamente e ouvia seus risos ecoarem, teve a mesma sensação anterior. Só que agora sabia o que havia de diferente naquele dia. Sentia no fundo do estômago a certeza de que nunca a veria de novo. Não do jeito que a vira na noite passada.

* * *

**N/A: **É isso aí, espero que a dione e as Blackamooras gostem. Agradecimentos especias à Lady Murder por ser minha beta de última hora. Se tiverem vontade, deixem reviews.


End file.
